1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water vessels and more specifically to a paddle holder, which uses a suction cup for securing a paddle to a body of a kayak, a paddle board or the like instead of fasteners.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to secure a paddle to a kayak with a paddle holder. However, the paddle holder is presently secured to a body of the kayak with fasteners. Using fasteners requires that holes be drilled through the body of the kayak to secure the paddle holder. However, drilling holes may damage the structural integrity of the kayak or allow water to enter the kayak at a later date.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a paddle holder, which retains a paddle on a kayak, paddle board or the like without the necessity of drilling holes therethrough for attachment of the paddle holder with fasteners.